Artemis's Love
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: This about Artemis fall in love with Percy. Percy become a god and Artemis want to train him. Will Artemis show her true feelings for Percy or will end up in sadness. Please read and find out.
1. Percy the New God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I only own my Plot.**

**Me: This my first story to tell you what everyone thinking about. ****I make this Artemis and Percy Love Story. After This I what you help me a better Story so I get better at this. Please Review and Help Me Please. **

* * *

"Perseus Jackson rise," Zeus said. _I just hope he accept to become a God, Athena Thought. _As Percy rise up and look Zeus in the eye.

"My son deserve a Reward." Poseidon Said. "Would anyone pose Against that." Percy's Dad said.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus said. "Will you become a god?" He ask Percy. _A God, Percy Thought._ Percy look at Artemis. _She have lovely auburn hair and silver eyes. She look hot. Whoa Did I think she was hot, Percy thought. Something telling me become a god._

"I Accept." Percy said.

"Now Repeat after me." Zeus said. "I, Perseus Jackson be obey the Ancient Laws of the gods and do my duties as God of Time,Darkness,Storm,Wisdom, and New Moon." Zeus said. **(I Think That Percy is going piss off Athena. Oh Well.) **Percy repeated the what Zeus said. "Your domain will be Camp Half-blood." Zeus said. "Someone has to train him to be god." Zeus said. _Percy is Handsome, Artemis think. Whoa I am a virgin Goddess will never work out, She thought. _Her heart think some diffident.

"I will train him." Artemis said. Zeus and Percy look at her. Artemis blush when :Percy look at her.

"If anyone else have something add?" Zeus said.

"Yeah," Athena said. "Why dose He wisdom?" She ask in anger.

"I think it time that are two gods with Wisdom." Zeus said. "And after being with your own child for long time learn a lot of stuff and gain his own wisdom of his own." Zeus said as the reason.

"Ok," Athena said.

"then we are dismiss." Zeus said.

"Percy, Your train start tomorrow." Artemis said. Artemis disappear in moonlight.

***At Artemis's camp***

Artemis appear at her tent and look at her hunters. "Hunters we are going to visitor." Artemis said to her hunters.

"Who?" They ask her.

"Percy Jackson the new god." Artemis said.

***At Camp Half-Blood***

Percy came by a Taxi since he dose not know how to teleport anywhere he want yet. As got to camp. His new home look bigger. He saw Chiron and Mr.D at the camp waiting for him.

"So I going see a lot Johnson." Mr.D said. _I don't like father doing this to me, Mr.D Thought._

"No," Percy said.

"What?" Mr.D ask.

"You are here. I going to be train by Artemis or don't or remember." Percy said. _Fuck I going to look at these Demigods all by myself, Mr.D thought._

"Whatever, Percy" He just said. _He making me nervous now, Percy Thought. _

"Uhhh," Is all Percy said. _Well that work, Mr.D Thought._

"Chiron I going to my cabin." Percy said. _I can wait to see Artemis for some reason, Percy thought. _Percy went to sleep and dream about Artemis. It was a Lovly dream but it was his dream for some reason. He feel it is Artemis's own. He know it not a new moon without looking out the door.

* * *

**I ask That someone help me. Please Review and tell your freinds please. I need some help to make this story better and longer.**


	2. Zeus little talk with Poseidon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I only own my Plot.**

**Me: I got 2 review in one day. Let See If I can more. Please Review and Tell your Friends. Better yet tell the world you can. P.S. I need to know what would Hades would think about this...**

* * *

Percy left camp Half-Blood. As he got to Artemis's Camp. Percy saw Zoe in anger way at him. She is wearing her Hunter suit. Zoe have black hair. Percy turn and saw Artemis. _She cute as ever,Percy thought. _Percy saw Artemis look at his black shirt and Black Pants. Percy just smile. _Percy is cute when he smile like that. Whoa hold together. I am a virgin Goddess, Artemis thought.  
_

"Today you are going to learn how teleport to where ever you want." Artemis said. They work teleport to one place to another. Percy fell off cliff too many times. Artemis grab him by the arm. She Blush a lot for each grab. Zoe just glare at Percy because Artemis and Percy is having a lot of fun. Some the hunter was happy. **(Just before ask why Zoe is here I tell I think it better to have her here and not in the stars.) **Percy look at Zoe and just stare right back at her. Artemis was giving Percy Puppy dog eyes for reason. _She have Lovely Eyes, Percy said. Why Did I did that, Artemis Thought. _

"Percy?" Artemis said.

"Yes Artemis." Percy said.

"You are making dinner today." Artemis said.

"Ok, Artemis." Percy said. He bow and left. He saw that Zoe is glaring at him. _Why dose he have to be god, Zoe Thought. _Percy went to the food store and start cooking a meal for them. He grab deer meat and some beer meat got some reasoning to add to the flavor. Percy started to cook for the hunters. Artemis took a bite from it and said,

"I like this. It taste so... So good."

"I learn it while cook for my mom." Percy said. _I still not trust him, Zoe Thought._

***At Olympus***

"Bother, Do really think Artemis train Percy without falling love with my son?" Poseidon said.

"If she dose fall in love Percy. Then she my blessing to marry him." Zeus said.

"What about Percy?" Poseidon ask.

"If he is in love with Artemis. Which he is since when look at Artemis he is blushing." Zeus said. **(If ask How he know you just read and find out.)**

"How do you know?" Poseidon ask.

"Aphrodite told me." Zeus said.

"Well that out the way. How the hell are we get Percy and Artemis together if they are in love?" Poseidon said.

"I don't know." Zeus said.

"Zeus, Poseidon." Athena said. "I know how to get them to together." She said.

"A-THE-NA" Poseidon yelled.

"What, Kelp Head." Athena said to Poseidon. Zeus is laughed at them.

* * *

**I should leave you there the next chapther is coming soon. I need more help. I wish that sometell me what would Hera think when in this story. Review, Review, and Review. tell your freinds. **


End file.
